Signed, Your Superior
by Supreme Ruler Of Darkness
Summary: You're going to capture Princess Zelda and take over the world. But what if your plan is intercepted by another, slightly more motivated sorcerer? Vaati X Reader, rated M for violence, swearing, and pretty much everything else a story could ever be rated M for.
1. The Prologue

**Well, here it is. I realized that in almost every Vaati X Reader story it involved the reader getting kidnapped and forced into an affair with a certain wind mage. So I thought, "What if it was** ** _you_** **who kidnapped** ** _him?",_** **and that's how** ** _this_** **terrible abomination of a story came around…**

 **Y/n= Your name**

 **H/c= Hair color**

 **E/c= Eye color**

 **F/c=favorite color**

You chuckled quietly to yourself, stealthily making your way towards the box in which you knew the Minish Cap was. There was a devious plan you had in mind, and that simple old hat was the key. Since you were only a child in the Minish Woods you had dreamed of doing this.

"Now, to put this idea into _action!"_ you half-whispered, placing the hat on top of your head with a slightly childish grin. "I wish to be ten-billion sixty-nine times more powerful than the most powerful being in the universe!"

There was a sudden but brief flash of bright white that probably would have blinded you if you kept your eyes open. You felt butterflies in your stomach and had the desperate urge to fangirl over everything you would do if this went correctly. There was a strange aura that you could feel around you, not like anything you had experienced before. It slowly faded, but didn't leave altogether. The aura of magic.

Once you opened your eyes, you noticed that you were wearing f/c robes rather than your usual attire, and a scarf of the same color. This was falling into place _perfectly!_ As a test, you conjured a brightly glowing orb using your magic, and sent it flying towards a shelf nearby. It flew disappointingly slowly, but went right through the wall behind it, not to mention everything else on the shelf. You immediately had thousands of ideas floating around in your head of what you could do instead of follow through with the plan. _"I should go help all living creatures live in harmony! Nah, that's too boring…"_ you thought as you walked out the door, making your way to the portal that led to the human-sized world. Then the thought struck you that with this power, you probably could take over the world easily, if only you could get enough attention from everybody in order to have a reputation. It wouldn't be too hard to accomplish; you just needed to do something that would get your name mentioned everywhere. Like something really surprising, that nobody in their right mind would ever do… or just something vaguely out of the ordinary that still was considered exciting for some reason, anything to get people to notice you.

Originally, your plan was to achieve supreme power, get a mansion somewhere in the woods and creep out all the passerby, or something along those lines. But somewhere along there, it had become a plot to take over the world by kidnapping Princess Zelda and getting Link to attempt rescuing her. It sounded a lot more dramatic when it was played out in your head.

Whatever you were going to do with this power, you were going to need a good title. Something that still incorporated your name, since you wanted everybody who knew you to recognize your new form, but still something that could probably strike fear into the hearts of those who hear it. Like… _Y/n, Keeper of the Death Coliseum_. Yeah, that sounded cool enough. Now what about your palace? Everyone who captures the princess needs a decent dungeon with plenty of twists, turns and places for the hero to get lost in. Not to mention evil servants to try killing the hero on the way or to do your bidding! You decided that it would be best if you would find a good palace that was already built, overthrow it, conjure servants and fix it to your liking. It sounded easy enough…

 **That's it for the prologue! Please review this if you want more, if I don't get reviews I'm not motivated to write this stuff. The next chapter will be much longer, and probably make a lot more sense, too, so I'll update soon!**


	2. The Wind Fortress: Needing Improvements

The place you had chosen to be your new palace was the Wind Fortress. Yes, it was a bit more like creepy ruins of some ancient civilization, but you could definitely fix it up using your newfound magic. And besides, wasn't creepiness originally what you were going for? So you ventured out West through Castor Wilds, trailing behind another traveler who you thought was going to the exact same place as you. It was a boy dressed in a green tunic, who wore a talking bird cap that looked oddly familiar to you. It reminded you of somebody you used to know, though you couldn't quite put your finger on who it was. Anyway, you never recalled knowing any talking bird hats, so you dismissed it as highly that implausible you ever met him before.

The boy in green made his way through the old ruins, while you stealthily crept behind, staying in the shadows where you wouldn't be noticed. He had solved various puzzles and fought countless monsters of the area before finally reaching a large, locked door. He took a huge key from his pocket while both him and his hat held their breath, muttering something like "let's hope this is the one" Slowly and tentatively, he turned the key in the lock and tried to open the door. Once it moved, they both let out the breath they were holding and walked in, closing the door behind them. You tried to follow in, but found that the door wouldn't budge. Had they locked you out!? In a huff, you turned around and took a seat on a rock nearby. Even if you did get in, they would notice you, and you didn't want this little child to know where your palace was going to be. You sighed, looking down at the floor. Now was the perfect time to reflect on things, or think of what you would do to improve these shabby old ruins. Maybe you would put some extra spikes in, just to make it look more menacing. There were already bones everywhere, which was a plus in that you wouldn't have to wait until people came for it to look like it had been here for ages.

You started to drift off into a daydream. You were Y/n, Keeper of the Death Coliseum, and not just yourself anymore. You were sitting on a throne, reading a newspaper in which your name was on the front headline. "Diabolical Overlord Kidnaps the Princess!" it read. Looking over at Zelda, you started to laugh.

"And they all thought I was just a regular girl from the Minish Village… look at me now, having capturing the princess with my name on all the papers, and not a hero in sight to save her!"

You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice the dark shadow forming below you that certainly wasn't yours. There was a noise coming from above that you noticed only a moment too late. Your eyes widened in fear as a giant reddish hand dropped from the ceiling and grabbed onto you, causing you to shout quite loudly.

"HOLY SHIT! GET THE HELL OFF ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" you yelled, even in knowing that it probably couldn't understand a word you were saying. You tried pretty much everything to get it to let you go, including setting it partially on fire, but all your attempts failed. Next it lifted you into the air, carrying you to God knows where. You struggled free eventually, but by that time you were already in a completely different room. Whoever built this place was really good at making really frustrating dungeons.

In the middle of the room there was a red square with a moving pattern inside of it, somewhat hypnotizing. You moved closer to investigate, questioning as to what it might do. A few moments later, you found yourself stepping into the square, curiosity taking hold of you. You seemed to… dematerialize. That was the only word that fit what happened. It was like one moment you existed, and the next moment you were just… gone. There was no transition between the two states.

You were back at the other room when you rematerialized, feeling slightly dizzy. The big door was open and you peeked in, seeing another one of those squares and a pedestal where it looked like there was some sort of artifact. The boy had probably taken it and left through the teleportation square thing, leaving you as the only one in the dungeon. You immediately got to work conjuring your own servants from the shadow realm.

"Now, the first priority will be to eliminate all of these!" you told them, pointing to a picture on your blackboard of one of the hands that had taken you back to the room at the dungeon's beginning. They saluted you and immediately ran off to do their work. You started humming a tune, writing down idea on what you could do with this place. This time, you noticed the dark shadow form from overhead. "AW, HELL NO!"

 **Hope you thought this chapter was better than the last one! I'll update more very soon!**


	3. A Change of Plan

It wasn't too long before all the monsters that weren't yours were out of the Wind Fortress. Your servants had done a great job of ridding just about everything but the rats, which were unusually sneaky and cunning around here. You shuddered at the thought, your eye twitching slightly.

"Lady Y/n, we found something that might interest you," one of the servants said, gesturing towards a doorway nearby. The ones you had conjured looked like humanoid-shaped clouds of blackness with red eyes that had no whites or irises. They had an aura of smoke-like shadows that surrounded them every moment, shrouding them partially from vision.

"What is it?" you asked, looking up from your writing momentarily.

"You might want to see for yourself, we don't exactly know," he replied. You sighed. There were a lot of things they didn't know since they were from the shadow realm, so you were fully prepared for them to show you something completely ordinary and not have a clue as to what it was. You walked down the long hallway, in no particular hurry. Once you came to the room that had been mentioned, you stopped. There was a shrine with writing on it, that seemed to be very old. It was barely legible, and in a language you didn't fully understand. The only parts you _did_ get were 'wind', 'in the sky' and 'gone'.

"I believe you've found something very important," you told the servant. "Maybe I'll investigate it once I've carried out the master plan,"

"Speaking of that, what exactly is the master plan?" he asked. "If you wouldn't mind telling, that is,"

"Well, I'm going to kidnap Princess Zelda and keep her hostage, and request ransom from the king. When I am asked what I would trade for the princess, I say that I'll hand her over in return for the kingdom," you responded.

" Wasn't the princess already kidnapped by somebody else and then turned to stone? I heard about something like that when you sent me to Hyrule Town to get bombs,"

"WHAT!?" was all you managed to say. By its expression you could tell the shadow immediately regretted saying that. "Alright, then, there's a change of plan! Find whoever kidnapped the princess and tell me where this person is. Then I'll plan an attack and we'll take the princess after restoring her to her normal state!"

"But from what I heard he's a very powerful evil sorcerer and-"

"Carry out the orders immediately! And if anybody questions me then they can go back to the shadow realm," . The shadow realm. None of the servants wanted to go back after living here. You had given them a new life, and in return they had to do whatever you commanded.

"Yes, Lady Y/n. I'll see to it your orders are fulfilled,"

 **That does it for Chapter Three! Once again, please post criticism in the reviews so I know what to add or remove. More is on the way!**


	4. The Unexpected Guest

You sat down in your study, and tried to sort out another plan. As much as you tried thinking, your thoughts just kept on trailing back to the fact that somebody had taken the princess before you had the chance. And on top of that, now you were curious as to who it was that would even want to _do_ such a thing as that. Was it somebody else who also sought world domination? Did they just want a ransom from the King of Hyrule?

One of your minions opened the door to your study, panting as though they had just ran through the hallway.

"Somebody's infiltrated the fortress!" they said frantically, before stopping to catch their breath. "It's a boy in green, no more than a child,"

"He shouldn't be too much of a problem, then. Just get him out of here, and make sure he doesn't come back," you replied, with a hint of annoyance in your tone. You recalled who this was. It was the same person who you had followed to get here... that's odd...

"We tried to, but he has this magic sword and he-" the servant paused for a moment. "He cut right through our forces!"

You put a hand against your forehead with a sigh. "So you're telling me... you let a _child_ into my _heavily guarded_ fortress, and then he took out the _entire_ patrol squad? I suppose this could be entertaining..." you chuckled quietly to yourself. "Lock the doors and hide the keys. Allow him to stay, and we'll see just how far he gets with all those intricate puzzles I recently set out,"

The shadow gave you a salute, and headed out of the room. "I'll tell the others,"

"Wait-" your minion turned back around. "Follow him, and report back to me on everything that he does. I want to know every last detail,". Once again, your servant nodded and headed back down the hallway.


End file.
